The Familiar Strangers
by freak with a pen
Summary: So much has changed in townsvile, but when a new enemy arives will The Power Puff Girls and The Rowdy Ruff Boys be able to stop them?... p.s. there are a few couples in this and I'm not sure which to put. hiatus


Freak with a pen walks out in a black sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans and a bandana on his head that reads "PAPAROACH". In his left hand is a blue slurpe.

Freak: hey everyone, freak here with a new fic. Now the first thing is that the first chapter is a lot of exposition, but for those of you who are sticklers there will be a prequel. Anyway, here to do the disclaimer, the pink puff that knows all the stuff… BLOSSOM UTONIUM!!!

A 19-year old version of Blossom walks out. She is wearing a pink tee shirt, with red flames at the bottom, blue jeans and a red jacket. Her hair is in a pony tail.

Blossom: hi, everybody… Freak with a pen owns nothing from power puff girls…

Freak: thank you, Bloss…

Blossom: "power puff girls" is owned by cartoon network…

Freak: thank…

Blossom: and furthermore any other copyrighted material is neither owned by Freak…

Freak (slightly annoyed): Th…

Blossom: with a pen

Freak: OKAY!!! ARE YA DONE?! GOOD!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

The Familiar Strangers

Chapter 1:

A lot's happened in 14 years

At the base of a large oak tree sits a girl with red hair. She is looking out into the distance. She sees two other teenagers, both clad in green and sporting black hair. She instantly recognized them as one of her sisters. Buttercup, to be precise, she was in a green basketball uniform, and her best friend. Her and her other sister, Bubbles, had always teased her about the crush she had on him. The boy in question was none other than the villain… ex-villain, Butch, of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, he was wearing the same thing as Buttercup, but two sizes larger then her's. They seemed to be arguing about something. She could listen in with her super hearing but she decided to let her have some privacy. While watching them she couldn't help but remember all that had happened since they were children.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was an average day in Townsville; a monster had attacked the city, the girls were 12 at the time. The creature was a gigantic squid with snail eye stalks. The girls had tried to fight it but for some reason it was too strong, after their third failed attack the creature had knocked them to the ground. The monster raised its tentacle into the air and was going to bring it down upon Blossom, but it was stopped by a new fighter, clad in a red tee shirt.

Fighter in red: hey (grunt) flower power

Blossom: BRICK!?

Brick: good (grunt) to know I'm (grunt) worth remembering

Blossom: how? When? Why?

Brick: mind if we move to a different (grunt) location?

Before Blossom could answer, he flew at her, grabbed her around the waist and flew out from under the monster. While in the air Blossom found a second wind.

Blossom: let go of me!

Brick was looking around the sky, not really noticing Blossom's protests. He then looked down at his "captive" and blushed

Brick: oh sorry

Blossom got out of his grip and turned to him, annoyed

Blossom: what are you…

Boomer: HEY BRICK!!! WE GOT'EM!!!

Brick and Blossom turned to see their respective siblings floating next to each other.

Brick: GOOD!!!

Brick turned to Blossom

Brick: look, I'll explain later. Right now, if I'm not mistaken, we have some ass to kick

Brick then flew towards the monster followed by his brothers. Blossom looked at her sisters and shrugged and they charged as well.

After the fight

The Power Puffs stood facing the Rowdy Ruffs. Blossom had her arms crossed over her chest, Bubbles, being a little frightened of the boys stood behind Blossom, and Buttercup was cupping her fist showing her readiness to fight. The Ruffs tried their best to not look intimidating in any way, Brick had his hands in his pockets, Boomer had a blush and goofy grin on his face as he tried to not stare at Bubbles, a task easier said than done for the blue Ruff, and Butch put his arms behind his head. Then Brick said something that Blossom thought he would never say.

Brick: were good now

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blossom turned her attention to a couple who were currently… not really doing anything. They were just leaning against each other, holding hands. They were wearing blue and had blonde hair. She knew that they were her sister, Bubbles, and her boyfriend, Boomer. She looked at them. She was wearing a light blue tube top with a dark blue heart on the front, blue jeans and her hair as always in pig tails. He was wearing his now ever present blue hockey jersey and baggy jeans. Boomer then turned his head to look at Bubbles and kissed the top of her head. In all honesty Blossom had always been a bit jealous of Bubbles bravery to tell Boomer her feelings toward him. Because… in all honesty… she was in love with Brick…

Blossom: I really am envious…

Unbeknownst to Blossom someone had snuck up behind her and was poised to whisper in her ear.

Brick: of whom?

Blossom: GAHHHHH

Blossom fell to the right as she heard Brick's question.

Brick: (snicker) you okay, flower power

Blossom got up and dusted herself off

Blossom: that was not funny

Brick: it was a little funny… god, would you look at those two

Blossom looked at where brick was looking to see Bubbles and Boomer full on making out

Brick: promise me that if I ever get like that, you'll smack me upside the head

Blossom looked at her best friend and smiled

Blossom: heh, sure

Brick: oh hey, didn't your dad want to talk to us before him, our dad, and Ms. Keene went on that retreat.

Blossom: can't you just call her our mom. I mean her and the professor have been married for like eight years now, at least

Brick: it's still a bit weird for me to call her that. Anyway we gotta go; I'll get the happy couple…

Brick gestured towards Buttercup and Butch, still arguing

Brick: and you go see if you can pry those two off of each other

Blossom looked over to her sister and her boyfriend

Blossom: sure, you get the easy job

They flew off to their siblings and within ten minutes they were off

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo end of chapter one o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: well there you have it chapter one. Please review and no flames, cus I barrowed some chemical "X"

Freak pulls out a test tube of black liquid and drinks it. He then floats into the air and starts to glow orange

Freak: seriously, no flames. And, as always peace to all my fellow freaks


End file.
